1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a unique method and apparatus for oil recovery, and more particularly to a unique method and apparatus for dispersing oil absorbent material from the water, and recycling the oil saturated absorbent material.
2. Description of Related Art
As the use of hydrocarbon fuel continues to increase, the number of vessels used to transport such fuel on waterways has also increased, creating a higher incidence of oil spills on the high seas. It is estimated that an oil spill of two thousand tons or more occurs daily on our planet. An oil spill may cover tens of square miles. If a section of the spill breaks away and adheres to a reef or a rocky shoreline, it becomes very difficult to gain access to the oil. These oil spill incidents have had an adverse impact on marine life, wildlife and human health.
Various methods have been employed to cope with oil spills. However, such prior art methods suffer from a number of disadvantages.
For example, it is known to use prior art oil skimmers of varying length to skim across the water surface, pick up oil spilled on the water surface, and pump the oil saturated water through a hose to an oil separation process where the oil and water may be separated. Such prior art oil skimmer techniques rely on relatively calm seas for efficient operation. Such techniques are far less effective in high winds and rough seas. Moreover, such prior art oil skimmer techniques are not very effective in retrieving spilled oil that is trapped in the water column, which may extend three to ten feet below the surface of the water.
It has been proposed that loose, lightweight oil absorbent material (such as peat moss, for example) may be transported via helicopter to the site of an oil spill and may be directed onto the water surface by the down draft created by the helicopter blades. However, the helicopter down draft tends to drive the spilled oil away from the helicopter, thereby minimizing the effectiveness of such a system for oil retrieval. It is also difficult to use such a system in high winds. If the absorbent material is very light, then the material becomes easily airborne and creates a dust cloud, obscuring the oil spill site. If the winds are high, then much of the absorbent material may be lost. Even if such absorbent material is deployed successfully, there remains a problem with removing the material from the water after the material has absorbed the oil.
It has been proposed that oil spills may be retrieved by means of absorbent booms or absorbent pads. However, such absorbent booms or pads must be disposed of after use and are typically destroyed by incineration or buried. There is a significant economic cost as well as an environmental cost associated with the disposal of such absorbent booms or absorbent pads.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved oil spill retrieval system which can be used on rough seas and in high winds (including winds of over forty miles per hour).
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved oil spill retrieval system which produces little or no negative environmental impact.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved oil spill retrieval system which is cost effective and which utilizes products that are abundantly available.